


Half Of My Heart

by Lothiriel84



Series: Fearless [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship Advice, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Lonely was the song I sang, 'till the day you cameShowing me a another way and all that my love can bring





	Half Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



A date. He had a date in just a few hours, and absolutely no idea how to go about it.

The thing was, he’d never had the time to get much practice, what with him being the most awkward boy in the entire school, and – well, everything that had happened ever since he’d started interning for the Science Department. Sure, he’d had quite a few sexual partners back in the day, but they weren’t exactly dating him as such, and as for Colin – Shareholders, he didn’t want to think of Colin right now. Or, you know, at all.

Ten years of incarceration definitely hadn’t helped, but the truth was that he’d never been popular in the first place, regardless of his colour status and just how influential his family used to be. Now, the Head of the Culture Department had officially asked him on a date, and he secretly wished some alien creature would somehow materialise and swallow him whole, mercifully putting him out of his misery.

Unless – well, he knew one person who’d gone on a date with Maxamillian, only a few months ago. Granted, the date had to be cut short due to unforeseen circumstances, but she was probably his better option, all things considered. As likely as not, Miss Hob would yell at him and tell him to get out of her way, but it was still worth a try; after all, it wasn’t as if he had anything to lose, apart from whatever little remained of his dignity, and that was a sacrifice he was prepared to make.

What he had forgotten to take into account was that Hob was having a meeting with her team, which was currently down to a mere two people: Jim Lake, her personal assistant, and the new Head of Resources, Dave Price. He blinked at the unexpected gathering, vainly tried to sneak back out of the office unnoticed.

“David, what do you think you’re doing?” she called after him, and he forced what he hoped could pass for a perfectly normal, friendly smile onto his face.

“Nothing, haha. I just came here for – well, to ask for some advice, I suppose; but I can see you’re busy, so I’ll leave you to it.”

“No need,” Jim chipped in, his tone as bright as the Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. “We’re nearly done, and I for one would be happy to help. Well, within reason – we’ve got lots of work to do.”

“Are you sure it’s advice you’re looking for, David?” Dave smirked, crossing his arms. “Most people don’t even realise it, but resources are actually a hell of a lot more valuable than mere words. I bet I could help you – for a reasonable price, of course.”

“Shut up, the lot of you,” Hob cut in on them, much to David’s relief. “David, would you mind actually telling us what this is all about?”

David swallowed, feeling like a complete idiot. _Stupid David, with your stupid ideas_. Well, no chance to back out of it now.

“I, ah – well, I came here to ask – I’m sorry, this is just a waste of your time, I shouldn’t have come, really.”

Hob sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Well, you’re here now. Out with it.”

“I have a date with Maxamillian John,” he admitted at length, the words tumbling out of his mouth now. “I – I never expected him to ask, and I haven’t been on a date in ages. I know you’re probably busy with – well, being the Base Manager and everything, but I was wondering if you had any – tips, I guess? You know, given how you’ve sort of dated him, before?”

Shareholders, why wouldn’t an asteroid just fall out of the sky, and hit him on the head? He stared as his shoes, waiting for the abuse to start.

“David, I’m sorry, but we barely exchanged a couple of words before I realised it wasn’t – I mean, before I had to leave. You could say I don’t know him at all.”

“Oh. All right. Thank you for your time, I’ll just – see myself out?”

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Jim chirped, enthusiastically. “Dates are supposed to be fun, am I right? Just relax, it will be fine.”

“Relax. Haha. Of course. Nothing easier,” David nodded, his forced laughter burning in his throat.

Dave took a step closer, eyeing the stained uniform he was still wearing. “Well, have you considered updating your wardrobe, for instance? I could give you a discount, if you’re prepared to tell all your friends about it – well, I say friends,” he smiled, ruefully, right before Hob planted her elbow right into his side.

“Don’t listen to them, David. You should just focus on what you and Maxamillian have in common, like your obsession – I mean, your shared interest for Earth culture. After all, he wouldn’t have asked you on a date if he didn’t somehow like you, for some reason.”

“Yes,” David agreed, feeling like a burden had suddenly been lifted off his chest. “That actually makes sense. Oh, Miss Hob, if only you could see all the incredible stuff he keeps in his quarters – there are old maps, and books, and DVDs, even an accurate replica of a small carnivorous mammal that used to live on Earth a few centuries ago.”

“I’m sure that’s very – exciting, yes. I’m happy for you, David. Enjoy your date, will you?”

“I – I think I will. Thank you.”

He was halfway out of the door when Dave called after him. “Do us all a favour and change into something less hideous than your work uniform, or those rags you insist on calling a lab coat.”

“Ooh, I could lend him one of my shirts,” he heard Jim announce, right before the door finally slid shut behind him.

He still had a few precious hours to watch those marvellous documentaries all over again, and that was exactly what he was going to do in preparation for tonight.


End file.
